<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ritsuka Wants to Read by Wordplay_with_LA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816152">Ritsuka Wants to Read</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordplay_with_LA/pseuds/Wordplay_with_LA'>Wordplay_with_LA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reading, Romance, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordplay_with_LA/pseuds/Wordplay_with_LA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A while after the events of the second and third lostbelt, Ritsuka reunites with Skadi, who seems to have forgotten their time together (despite not really anything special, aside from a few things he wanted her to know about). In spending time with her, will he finally be able to reach her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimaru Ritsuka/Scáthach-Skadi | Caster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ritsuka Wants to Read</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ritsuka cursed the brightly lit corridors of the Wandering Sea, their new base of operations after traveling in the Shadow Border for months. He was an ink blot staining the white walls and lights of the way to his room, and no step was too silent as he stealthily tried to walk through the currently empty corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey master! What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka gulped and hid the object behind his back as he turned to face Cú Chulainn, the Irish hero of legend and one of the absolute best bros you could have. Unfortunately, the matter at hand was a deeply personal one, and no matter how exceptional a friend the absolute madlad was, Cú was simply not a person he was ready to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… well, you know…” Ritsuka’s eyes fidgeted as he searched for an answer from the blank walls of the corridor, much to the heroic lancer’s confusion. “Just doing my business. Going to my room to rest, yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cú scratched his head before sighing. “I’m not going to pry, but you should try to be a bit more convincing next time. The other guys here wouldn’t be so understanding, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka nodded. “Thanks, I’ll be sure to be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imagine if someone like Kiyohime walked past you.” Cú and Ritsuka shuddered at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Lord, Cú, knock on wood or something. Don’t jinx me.” Ritsuka sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cú shrugged. “Eh, you’ll be fine. I’ll bring you a fire extinguisher just in case.” He snickered at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, stop talking! I can’t help replying to you! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ritsuka fidgeted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The more time I spend in this corridor, the higher the chances Kiyohime’s going to-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you holding behind your back, master?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka slowly turned his head and shrieked internally at the sight of Scáthach.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cú immediately reeled back at the surprising appearance of his former teacher before looking at Ritsuka straight in the eyes with fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t deal with her! You’re on your own!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka stared pleadingly at Cú.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just give me enough time to run, please!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cú, the ultimate chad that he was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you come from, old hag?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Sacrificed his life that day to save his master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With bated breath and quick steps towards his room, he thanked Cú for his help.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t forget you. I’ll erect a memorial somewhere here in remembrance of you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought this as he heard the anguished screams of the great hound of Culann from a certain distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll make a beeline to my room aaaand…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka quickly shut the door behind him and crumpled to the floor like a sack of deflated balloons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you so scared to answer Scáthach’s question, master? What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, that thing behind you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh good Lord, this is the absolute worst scenario! Cú, I need you to die for me again!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Skadi’s legs were crossed as she ate ice cream on Ritsuka’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess there’s no running away from her. It’s over. I’m dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka took the book he was holding and slowly brought it to her line of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Legend of Sigurd &amp; Gudrun? Why were you so keen on hiding it?” Skadi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka scratched his head. “Well, we have the real deal here in Chaldea… the actual Sigurd and Brynhildr… and it’s awkward to hold a book about their tragedies, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why did you decide to hide it from everyone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skadi bobbed her head to the side in an extremely adorable fashion and it made Ritsuka’s heart flutter. There was just something about the way her curious red eyes looked through him like a glass window that made Ritsuka constantly ask himself to behave around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was already no secret that he had fallen for her a long time ago, but his fear of being unrequited kept him from speaking out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“However, the Scáthach=Skadi that you will summon will not remember you. All your words now that are as honest as they are pointless will cease to exist along with me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d already lost her once before. When he found her again, he didn’t want to believe that she could forget everything they’d been through and yet she had. As much as it ached him, he was afraid of confessing to her again for fear that the answer he had been waiting for all this time…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry. Let’s leave it at that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Never mind. This Skadi didn’t need the unnecessary baggage. He was content with keeping things platonic between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka blinked and shook his head to focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well…” Ritsuka chuckled nervously. “I thought it’d be unfair if people saw me having favorites. I mean, this was my childhood, but I’d rather not make them feel bad… I mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, Ritsuka.” Skadi beamed, making Ritsuka’s heart race faster than snowflakes melted in one’s hand. “Hearing you enjoy a story closely linked to my own makes me happy. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to read it together?” Ritsuka asked before the realization smacked his dumbstruck face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She obviously already </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>knows</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> this story! In fact, she was involved in it! Sort of!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I should just jump off and die and get eaten and… wait, what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? It’s really okay? Like, it’s not weird or anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skadi sighed. “Ritsuka, you’re the only one making things awkward. If you don’t want to read it with me, then I’ll simply walk out-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO, PLEASE STAY!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skadi blinked twice, and Ritsuka cursed his dumb mouth for blurting his inner thoughts. Most likely, it was the fear of her being offended coupled with the illusion of a time limit that made him shout, but an explanation did him no good. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, might as well roll with it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka walked towards Skadi and sat next to her. She didn’t say a thing, but he thought she looked a bit reddish… or was that his imagination trying to make him think she was interested in him? Gods damn was he feeling like a worthless incel right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to hold it?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skadi nodded and took the book gingerly from Ritsuka’s hand as if she were afraid to crumple it. Her careful nature made the atmosphere a quiet one, and Ritsuka could hear every page turn and every breath he took.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does my breath smell? Did I stain a few pages earlier? Would she think it’s boring?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, the introduction’s really long… and there are some topics the author wanted to discuss before showing the Edda…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skadi nodded before placing a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh right, I almost forgot that she was eating ice cream… gods, she’s so beautiful I just wanna put my arm around her…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip and tried to focus on the words in the book. Impatiently, his eyes darted around and he couldn’t focus on reading a damn sentence because he was so preoccupied by Skadi’s presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall I turn the page, master?” Skadi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank goodness I’ve read through this introduction a while ago. I don’t understand a damn thing when I’m so close to her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Strands of hair from her head fell down her face, so she used a hand to push the hair away back to its normal place. Her porcelain skin, her stoic expression, and her soft breathing made Ritsuka feel things he didn’t know he could feel. All he wanted to do was to jump into her arms and fall asleep on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skadi’s shoulder brushed against Ritsuka as she held the book closer against him to let him see it better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall I turn the page?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka nodded. Slowly, he pressed his own shoulders against her to feel her warmth, which he hungered for as a starving lion hungered for antelope. He was doing everything he can to keep himself from doing anything odd, and it was killing him inside to see the woman he loved be so ignorant of the past they used to have… although to be fair, it wasn’t really much of a past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skadi…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ritsuka?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her response to make Ritsuka realize that he had said her name out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do I pretend that it’s nothing? Or do I ask her something?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pain in his chest- an emptiness that gnawed at him and refused to let him think properly. It was like being in a cold room on a mattress without a blanket: the discomfort was painful, and he felt like crawling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing.” He finally said. “Let’s just… keep reading…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And stay like this for a while longer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Skadi nodded and turned her eyes on the pages once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skadi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Skadi asked, slightly irritated from her expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, even the way she pouts is cute… goddammit! Stop it, Ritsuka! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you enjoying the book?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It interests me.” She replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m glad it does.” Ritsuka smiled in relief. “I was afraid that the long introduction was starting to annoy you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skadi shook her head. “No it does not. In fact, I found it engaging to know more about the eddas and stories made inspired by our stories. You should relax yourself, master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next to a beautiful girl like you? I doubt anyone can relax.” Ritsuka teased, albeit not actually being far off from the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skadi didn’t reply, but her reddened cheeks were more pronounced this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I should stop before she freezes me to death.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ritsuka thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should be thankful that she’s even visiting me… reading with me… spending time with me…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She swept her hair once again when the strands above her fell to her face. Ritsuka could only watch her in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m already so lucky I got to see her again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall I turn to the next page?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Ritsuka, I apologize. I did not know that my presence troubled you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Troubled?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” He asked quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No no no, you’re not troubling me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I turned two pages ahead to see if you were paying attention, but it seemed like you were too distracted to notice.” Skadi sighed. “I’ll be leaving now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her hand, as if he were hit by a bolt of lightning, and he found himself holding on to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skadi…” He said, gritting his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do I do next? I don’t have a plan, an idea, or even an inkling of what I’m doing! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do I do to make her stay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Your hands are warm, master.” Skadi offered a smile. Ritsuka didn’t understand why she was smiling at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to just call me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ritsuka, yes?” Skadi sighed. “Alas, as your servant, I could not help but call you master every once in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What..?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skadi, how much do you remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please… tell me…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Skadi pursed her lips before replying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember someone promising me the beach… the mountains… somewhere warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you… for real?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re not the Skadi I met in the lostbelt, are you?” Ritsuka clenched his fist and punched his leg quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I asking?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps not.” She replied. “But in terms of memory…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whichever answer she gives me, I doubt I’ll like it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“... It is as difficult to understand as watching the wind. My thoughts point towards pictures, but it feels like the eyes of someone else-  so much so that I cannot fathom them being my own. I remember what I know, but I do not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skadi… if you want to watch the wind, all you have to do is see which direction the grass is pointing towards, since it’s the wind that takes it there.” Ritsuka replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if I’m the grass that moves, involuntarily from the direction I choose rather where the wind takes me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka closed the book in Skadi’s hands and stared at her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then wouldn’t you already know the direction of the wind from where it takes you?” Ritsuka replied. “Where did it take you, Skadi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It brought me here… with the first person who taught me a different kind of love.” Skadi finally said, much to Ritsuka’s joy and dismay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then… why were you so quiet about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I do not know how I should feel towards it. You might have taught me the basics, but I am still clueless with the application.” Skadi admitted. “I apologize if you’ve been waiting for too long to hear my reply.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her reply… cut off so much by the bustle of the outside that he never heard her answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was he supposed to respond?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hands are warm, Ritsuka.” She bit her lip. “But mine are cold. You deserve more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you know? Didn’t you just tell me that you weren’t sure of the application?” Ritsuka argued. “Let me love you, Skadi… let me show you how… right it feels to be in love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if my response is unsatisfactory? What then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll just keep going. Love isn’t always a two-way deal, sometimes only one person goes through it and that’s fine!” Ritsuka said. “Don’t think that your inexperience dulls my own. My heart is my own, and if it chooses you in spite of everything you think you are, then let me love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I will.” Skadi leaned closer towards Ritsuka. “Show me what I’ve been missing for so long…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skadi…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka closed his eyes and leaned forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before his lips could reach anything, he heard the door slam open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ROMANCE IS OPPRESSION!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SPARTACUS, GET OUT!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>